Lumbar spinal stenosis is a frequently-encountered condition, particularly in the elderly, which can lead to significant pain and functional limitations. The prevalence of this condition is growing as the population continues to age. Substantial controversy presently exists regarding the management of lumbar spinal stenosis. Surgery has traditionally been the treatment of choice, although a trial of non-surgical care is typically recommended prior to surgery. The most effective means of non- surgical treatment has not been identified, although a 'standard' regimen has been developed. There is presently no evidence in the literature regarding the relative effectiveness of surgical versus non-surgical treatment of lumbar spinal stenosis, or the efficacy of the standard non-surgical treatment approach. This randomized clinical trial proposes to compare surgical versus non-surgical treatment of lumbar spinal stenosis. The results of this study should help to clarify which treatment strategies are the most effective for patients with lumbar spinal stenosis.